Guess Who's Coming To Dinner
by TereseLucy384
Summary: The castaways get some surprise visitors on the island.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - In Gilligan's Mother-in-Law, the native family was never given names; only Haruki was named. I chose to call the tribe The Kanaka, which means People in some Polynesian languages. I also gave the family names._

_Since poor Skipper is often left out of the romantic loop, I thought that I'd also give the Ol' Salt some sugar and spice. )_

**CHAPTER 1**

Captain Jonas Grumby meandered through the jungle. His blue shirt stuck to his back, and a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. He took his hat off and wiped it away with a heavy sigh. It was a November afternoon, and the Hawaiian weather was unusually warm. He stopped and looked through the palm trees, out onto the beach.

He could see Gilligan and MaryAnn running in the surf. Ginger and Professor were laying on a blanket at the tree line. Part of him wanted to go out and join his friends, but he was painfully aware that they were two happy couples enjoying each other's company. He figured the last thing they wanted was a fifth wheel hanging around.

Of course, he _knew_ that if he had gone out to join them, they would have welcomed him warmly. His feelings of intrusion were just imagined.

Skipper heard Gilligan's excited voice as the breeze carried the young sailor's laughter towards him.

"Here it comes! Look out, here it comes!" Gilligan shouted as he ran through the surf, laughing. Wearing his black bathing suit and with his wet bangs hanging down, he giggled as he looked over his shoulder at MaryAnn. She was running behind him in her yellow bikini, and a huge wave was barreling in behind them. She squealed as the wave hit her, sending her toppling over into the surf.

Ginger and Professor were taking a more leisurely approach to the gorgeous afternoon. He sat on a blanket, leaning against a large boulder, with his beat-up copy of _Ferns in the Polynesian Islands_ open on his lap. He had two fern leaves in his hands and was examining them thoroughly.

"Roy," Ginger purred as she sunbathed beside him. "Roy? Is that fern really better looking than I am?"

Roy Hinkley lowered one of the leaves and looked over at her with a smile. "Hardly, Ginger. But it _is_ quite interesting. Look at this one," he said as he held up a leaf to her. "It's a member of the palapalai family, and . . ."

She glared at him, and he stopped talking. Suddenly though, her expression softened as she asked him, "Have you seen Skipper today?"

"No, not since breakfast. Why do you ask?"

"He's been acting funny lately," she murmured. "Haven't you noticed?" she asked as she looked up at him with one hand shielding her eyes from the bright sun. He had his finger on the page of the book and was reading again. "Of course, you haven't," she scolded.

"Ginger. Hey, Ginger," Gilligan yelled as he ran up, spraying sand across both Ginger and Professor. "Come in the water with us. It's fun."

"Oh, Gilligan. Look what you've done," she scolded as she brushed the sand off of her legs.

"Sorry, Ginger," he said. "I just want you to come swim with us. The water is so warm."

MaryAnn sauntered up behind him and linked her arm in his. "Come on, Gilligan. She doesn't want to swim right now. Let's take a walk." As she led him away, she looked back over her shoulder at Ginger and Professor. The girls winked at each other with knowing smiles.

Skipper watched them from a distance. He didn't feel like going back to the huts. So he ambled along the jungle trail that led away from the beach. He turned left and the trail led him up the western side of the volcano. He knew that somewhere up here was a "secret" place that Gilligan and MaryAnn liked to visit. He wondered if he could find it, so to amuse himself for a while, he challenged himself to do so.

After a half hour of hiking, he hadn't had much luck locating the hideout that his little buddy was currently using. When he crossed a trail that overlooked another section of the beach, he stopped short. With his jaw hanging open, he stood frozen . . . almost unable to process what his wide eyes were seeing.

In the far distance, there were tiny canoes heading toward the island. He couldn't quite make out their facial paint or apparel, which could help him identify the natives. All he could see were six tribal dug-outs heading towards the beach.

Turning quickly, he hustled back down the trail towards the beach. He wasn't in the best shape and by the time he made it back there, he was gasping for breath and sweat was pouring down his face.

Professor and Ginger were still sitting in the same spot. Skipper ran up to them, quite out of breath. "Prof . . . Prof," he stammered. Bending over, he put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

Professor dropped his book and rushed over to Skipper. Ginger sat up with a worried look on her face and asked "Skipper, what is it? What's wrong?"

When he finally caught his breath, he tried again.

"Where are Gilligan and MaryAnn?" he asked. "We've got trouble." He gasped and ran his hand through his sweaty hair, leaving it sticking up. "There are six canoes full of natives heading this way. They'll make shore just up around that bend," he said pointing up the coast.

Meanwhile, Gilligan and MaryAnn were strolling along, hand in hand. They had been strolling slowly through the jungle on their way to a more secluded section of the beach. Just as they stepped out of the tree line, MaryAnn stopped walking and pulled Gilligan into a hug. He grinned bashfully and hugged her back. They were both unaware that a mere 50 feet away, six canoes were pulling up onto the beach carrying a dozen natives.

When MaryAnn laid her head on Gilligan's chest with a small sigh and a smile on her face, he shifted his stance. Suddenly, she saw what was going on behind him. Lifting her hand up to her mouth, she tried to stifle her scream.

The natives, who had been pulling their canoes out of the water, all turned to look at her. Some of them put their hands on the hilts of their weapons. Everyone froze as they stared at each other . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Gilligan turned around quickly, shielding MaryAnn. When he saw the twelve natives standing on the beach with their hands on their weapons, his eyes grew wide. But as he took everything in, he quickly realized that he saw some familiar faces.

Just at that moment, Skipper, Professor and Ginger came barreling out of the jungle, with Skipper quickly moving in front of Gilligan and MaryAnn to protect them.

"No, no, no, Skipper," Gilligan protested, putting his arm out to hold Skipper back. "It's okay, look." He pointed toward the native wearing the largest headdress. "It's Kapena. It's the Kanaka Tribe. They've come to visit."

By the time the other castaways figured out what Gilligan was talking about, he was already halfway across the beach waving his arms and smiling at their guests.

"Lilo, Haruki," he hollered. As he approached their friends, he opened his arms and took them into a hug. Turning to the woman who had almost become his mother-in-law, he said, "Kalia, hi. I'm so glad you came."

He found himself surrounded by the laughing natives. Everyone was hugging each other and patting Gilligan on the back. Through the dark arms and feathered headdresses, he saw Skipper and the others greeting their guests.

While the chief's family and Haruki were familiar, there were a lot of new faces, too. After the initial greeting, the castaways stepped back and stared at the newcomers with curiosity. One woman watched Kapena as if waiting for permission to come forward. She looked to be in her early 30's, with long wavy brown hair and green eyes. She was dressed like the Kanaka women, but she didn't look Polynesian.

When Kapena nodded to her, she approached Gilligan. With a smile on her face, she pulled her hand out from behind and handed him a beautiful spear made out of koa wood. "I . . . am . . . Lalani. This for you, Gilleegan," she said. She spoke hesitantly, as if unsure of her words.

"Wow," he said, looking at the spear with wide eyes. "Thanks. That's awfully nice of y . . ." Gilligan had been reaching out to the spear, but stopped with his fingers just shy, looking at her curiously. "You speak English? How'd you learn that?"

Lalani smiled at him. She hesitated, as if rehearsing the words to herself before she spoke. "When others come back . . . after meeting you . . . Kalia told me . . . your words . . . um . . . sound like mine." She looked around at the castaways nervously. "My name . . . was Lana. Lana Walker."

The castaways all looked at each other in astonishment. Skipper looked back at Lalani. "Wow, you must have some story to tell," he said. "What would you like us to call you? Lana? Lan . . . Lan . . ."

She smiled at him. "La-la-ni," she said. "That is who I am now."

Skipper looked into her green eyes and smiled. Taking her hand in his, he said, "Well, welcome, Lalani. Welcome to our island." The other castaways stood back and watched him. Ginger and Professor grinned at each other, while Gilligan looked at MaryAnn with raised eyebrows. MaryAnn shushed him before he blurted out something embarrassing.

As Skipper led Lalani back to the clearing, the others all followed in one large happy, chattering group. Lilo was clearly happy to spend girl time with Ginger and MaryAnn again. She was talking away to them as if they knew perfectly well what she was talking about. After a few suggestive looks back in Haruki's direction, the girls correctly assumed that she must have been referring to his prowess since they got married.

Professor came along behind them with Kapena and Kalia, the chief and his wife. He was eager to communicate with them, and as they walked through the jungle together, he pointed to any and all plants they were passing so they could tell him the Kanaka words.

Haruki followed them, helping an elderly woman along. There seemed to be a resemblance between them. Professor looked back at them and suspected that she might be his grandmother, with the gentle way he was treating her.

The crowd in the back was made up of a scattering of young natives, both men and women. They were laughing heartily as Gilligan was trying to get their names all straight. The girls were Ulani and Miliani, both appearing to be in their late teens. They were pretty girls, and they knew it. At every opportunity, they would grin and wink at the flustered, young sailor; then they would fall into fits of giggles when they succeeded in making him blush.

He tried to ignore them and focused instead on learning the names of the young men, who were quite close to his own age. There was Ikaia and Akoni, who were both distracted by flirting with Miliani, and then there was Pilipo. He seemed to be the most interested in Gilligan. Throughout their walk through the jungle, Pilipo was trying to teach Gilligan Kanaka words, and doing a lot of gesturing to communicate.

Last of all was a young man who was hanging back a little. Pilipo had introduced him as Nahele. He had an angry face and any attempt from Gilligan to communicate was met with a scowl.

When they passed by a large banyan tree, Pilipo stopped Gilligan and insisted on showing him how to throw the new koa spear at the tree. With Pilipo's instruction, on his third attempt, Gilligan was rewarded with the thunk of a solid hit. The young crowd cheered and slapped him on the back. Skipper and Professor stopped and looked back. They saw Gilligan surrounded by the enthusiastic crowd and watched as he pulled his spear out of the tree trunk. He looked up at his two mentors and held the spear in the air with a triumphant smile.

_**The Kanaka Tribe**_

_**Kapena – The Chief**_

_**Kalia – The Chief's wife**_

_**Lilo – the Chief's daughter**_

_**Haruki – Lilo's husband**_

_**Lalani – Orphan girl raised by Kapena and Kalia**_

_**Meka – Haruki's and Nahele's Grandmother**_

_**Nahele – Haruki's younger brother**_

_**Ulani – Lalani's daughter**_

_**Pilipo – Ulani's betrothed**_

_**Miliani – Ulani's best friend**_

_**Ikaia – Young native warrior**_

_**Akoni – Young native warrior**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Skipper looked fondly at his first mate surrounded by the cheering natives. He couldn't help but grin. Turning back to Lalani, he noticed that she was watching him with a smile on her own face.

Blushing a little, he smiled back. It had been a long time since he had the attention of a beautiful woman, and he was feeling a little out of practice.

"Lalani," he said as they started walking again, "Can you tell me how you came to live with the Kanaka tribe?"

She sighed. "It was many years ago," she answered. "I was a little girl . . . a . . . a child. My family was on a small boat. There was a fire - I don't know how it started. I had been sleeping." Her voice cracked. "It has been so long since I have talked about it. So long since I talked English. Spoke . . . English?"

"You don't have to talk about it," he said gently. "Would you like to hear our story, instead?"

Lalani nodded gratefully, as she linked her arm in his.

As they slowly strolled through the jungle towards the clearing, Skipper told the tale of the Minnow and the storm that gripped them. He was just getting to the part about getting beached on this island when they walked into the clearing by the huts.

Mr. and Mrs. Thurston Howell, III were lounging on their chairs in the shade of a small tree, sipping on cool drinks. Mrs. Howell was fanning herself with a large banana leaf. She heard voices coming through the jungle. As she glanced over toward the trail, she saw feathered headdresses heading their way. 

"Oh, Thurston," she yelped. They jumped off their chairs and were ready to flee into their hut, when they saw Skipper at the front of the pack.

"I say, Captain," said Mr. Howell angrily. "You've led the bloodthirsty heathens right to our front door."

"Pipe down, Howell," Skipper bellowed. "It's the Kanaka tribe . . . Lilo and her family."

Mrs. Howell let out a squeal and scampered over to Lilo and her parents. "Oh, you dear girl," she gushed. "How are you doing since you got married?" she asked as if Lilo had any idea what she was saying.

Lilo beamed in the woman's affections and hugged her back.

Haruki led his grandmother over to a seat by the table. Then he motioned to Professor for a drink for the woman. Professor walked to the water barrel and filled a cup for the old woman, who took it with a grateful, toothless smile.

By this time, the young group who had brought up the rear was entering the clearing.

"Lalani. Lalani," Gilligan called as he caught up to Skipper and Lalani. "Thanks again for the spear. It's great. But how come you gave it to me?" Gilligan stood in front of Lalani holding his spear with a quizzical look on his face.

Lalani laughed. "When Haruki and Lilo told me about your . . . duel? . . . I thought you might like something to practice with so you can get better," she answered. Her eyes shifted to Kapena and then to Skipper. When he caught her eyes, she smiled at him.

Noticing the late afternoon hour, MaryAnn told the others that she needed to go to the kitchen area and come up with enough food to feed their visitors. Lalani heard her and translated to the Kanaka tribe. There was a flurry of activity.

Kapena gave instructions to the young men in the group. Haruki, Ikaia and Nahele were sent into the jungle to gather fruits, and Pilipo and Akoni were sent to the lagoon to fish. Pilipo grabbed Gilligan's arm and chattered to him, making the point that the young sailor should come help them. Gilligan clutched his spear in one hand then ran into the supply hut to gather his hooks and fishing line.

While the young men headed into the jungle, MaryAnn, Ginger, Lilo and Ulani went out to the kitchen area. MaryAnn got some ground taro that she had fashioned into a flour-like substance. She showed the young native girls what she had and then showed her the brick oven that Professor had built for her. It wasn't long before they were all busy with different ingredients, coming up with dinner rolls and small pastries to put in the oven.

There was a lot of laughter and chatter as the young women tried to communicate. The atmosphere was becoming festive.

Mr. and Mrs. Howell sat in the shade with Meka and Kapena. Kapena kept trying to put his headdress on Mr. Howell's head. After a few minutes of coaxing, Mr. Howell went over to his hut to retrieve a supply of different hats for Kapena to try on. He also brought back a small bottle of brandy. The four of them shared the brandy and the hats, and had their own little party going on.

x

Gilligan, Pilipo and Akoni hiked through the jungle toward the lagoon. Once again, the native men were laughing good-naturedly as Gilligan tried to learn their words.

As they approached the lagoon, Gilligan ran ahead to check his lobster traps. He was rewarded with three large lobsters and two huge crabs. He left them in the trap while they baited some hooks and threw in some lines.

While they waited for a fish to bite, Gilligan ran around the lagoon pointing to objects and asking the words for them. More often than not, his attempts at repeating the words caused the natives to break up in laughter.

x

Back in the clearing, Professor worked on building up a fire, and Skipper went on a scavenger hunt to come up with as many dishes, plates, bowls and cups that he could find.

Lalani laughed when she saw him come out of his hut with his arms laden with dirty bowls and cups that Gilligan had left in nooks and crannies.

"We have . . . what is word? Dishes," she said triumphantly. "We have dishes and sleeping blankets in our dug-outs. I will get them with Kalia." She motioned for Lilo's mother to join her. Turning back to Skipper, she smiled and asked, "Would you like to walk with us?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Skipper followed Lalani and Kalia through the jungle back to the beach. As they walked, he couldn't help but notice the pleasant sway in Lalani's hips. He figured she was doing that on purpose . . . and he didn't mind at all.

The women chatted away in the natives' tongue. Occasionally, one of them would look back at him with a smile. He strongly suspected that they were discussing him. At first, he was a bit embarrassed. But after he watched the way they were smiling at him, he found himself feeling rather flattered. He had made up his mind that the next time Lalani turned to look back at him, he would wink. He figured a little flirting couldn't hurt.

She was starting to turn back his way again. He watched her closely. Just when her eyes met his, a smile on her face, he smiled . . . and tripped over a root. _That was a Gilligan move_, he thought to himself. He caught himself before falling all the way down. Looking back at Lalani, he saw her trying to hide her smile.

"Are you . . . okay?" she asked.

"Yes, more embarrassed than hurt," he admitted with a chuckle. _That's what I get for trying to be suave_, he thought.

Kalia looked back at them and said something to Lalani as she pointed into the jungle. They could see Haruki, Ikaia and Nahele in the distance collecting fruit in a basket. Kalia headed off through the jungle to join them.

"Kalia said that we can get the eating plates. She has gone to watch over the youngsters," Lalani said with a smile. She seemed happy enough to be on her own with Skipper.

"You're little tribe has done well here," she said, as she turned to him. They walked side by side.

"Yes, well . . . we've certainly had our challenges, but things have settled into a nice little routine," he answered.

She nodded. "And Gilleegan and MaryAnn are so sweet together," she added. "It's good that he didn't marry Lilo."

"That's true. Lilo and Haruki look happy enough," he replied.

Lalani nodded, then looked thoughtful. "What about the teacher and the woman with red hair? Are they . . . together?"

"Ginger and Professor. Yes, they _have_ been spending a lot of time together." Skipper scowled a bit.

Lalani caught his expression. "With all these couples on the island, you must get lonely," she said gently, placing her hand on his arm.

He looked down into her eyes and gulped. "Is it that obvious?" he asked. "I try not to let it get to me, but sometimes . . ."

"I know how you feel," she said. "Many years ago, I married a handsome young warrior named Aleka. We had Ulani. We were very happy. Then three seasons ago, Aleka was killed. He and Pilipo were out hunting and a boar attacked him. He would have survived the injuries, but they were near a . . . a cliff. He was on the edge. Pilipo couldn't hold him."

"I . . . I'm so sorry," Skipper said. "I . . . I don't know what to say."

Lalani shrugged with a sad face. "I have learned to live without him. But now . . . Kapena wants me to take a new husband. Once Ulani and Pilipo are joined, I must take a new mate." She sighed. "There is Akoni, who is young for me. Back on our island, there is Kana, too. He has a wife, but is willing to take me as a second wife. He is old and toothless."

She looked up at Skipper. "My . . ." She scowled as she searched for the right word. "My . . . choices are not many."

Skipper tipped his hat back and scratched his head. "That's awful," he said to her. Then he realized that they had reached the beach where the tribe's canoes were.

Lalani shrugged as she led him to each canoe. They got out little sacks filled with provisions. Taking two of the larger fishing nets, she set the provisions into them, making them easier to carry. She handed one sack to Skipper and slung the other over her shoulder.

As they started to walk back into the jungle, he looked down at Lalani. "So you're in a bit of a predicament, aren't you?" he asked.

She looked up at him and nodded. "Ulani and Pilipo will have their joining ceremony at the next full moon. After that, if I haven't chosen a new mate, Kapena will choose one for me."

"I . . . I don't know what to say," he stammered. "I'm sorry."

Lalani shrugged. "Life has many surprises. When Kalia told me of your little tribe, I was curious. Then she told me of the handsome man with laughing eyes the color of the sky." She paused to let the words sink in. Then she added, "This trip was my idea."

They walked a while without talking. As they were approaching the clearing, Skipper looked down at her and asked, "So, are you happy you came?"

Lalani kept walking with a smile on her face. As she stepped out of the jungle, she turned back to him and said, "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Gilligan stood knee-deep in the lagoon, holding his spear with a death grip, and peering into the murky water. He wasn't far from the little waterfall, having waded over for a prime fishing spot. With Pilipo and Akoni standing on the rocks whispering instructions that Gilligan couldn't understand, he waited patiently for a fish to swim by.

With the late afternoon sun beating on his shoulders and beads of sweat trickling down his temples and down his back, he remained as still as a statue. His keen eyes picked up a flash of silver as a large fish swam toward him. Pilipo saw it, too, and was pointing and jabbering. When the fish was within a foot of Gilligan's legs, he thrust his spear into the water with a forceful jab.

His shoulders slumped and he grimaced when he pulled up an empty spear. The other men chuckled, and Pilipo jumped into the water, giving Gilligan a sympathetic pat on the back. He pointed to his catch on the shore and said something. Gilligan assumed that Pilipo was saying that they already had enough for dinner. They sloshed out of the water, picked up the string of fish and headed into the jungle.

xxxx

When Gilligan and the others got back to the clearing, the girls were still over in the kitchen area. There were the most wonderful aromas coming from the homemade oven.

His new friends set about filleting the fish and preparing to cook them.

Looking over to the fire, he saw Skipper and Lalani deep in conversation. Gilligan grinned as he went around the corner to see MaryAnn.

"Hi, Gilligan," she said brightly.

"Hi," he answered. "We caught plenty of fish. Pilipo and Akoni are getting them ready to throw on the fire. It won't take long to cook. Is everything else almost ready? And . . . is that . . . is that banana bread I smell?"

"Yes, it is," she answered brightly. "I'm trying a new recipe. It smells so good, I can't wait to taste it. Right now, we're just waiting for other men to get back with the fruit."

Just as she said that, they heard voices coming in their direction. Looking up, they saw Kalia coming through the jungle with the other young men. Haruki and Ikaia were carrying a large basket between them. It was overflowing with fresh fruit. They placed it on the work-table with big smiles. Nahele followed behind, carrying a smaller basket. He placed it next to the larger basket and gave MaryAnn a smile. Then he pushed by Gilligan, roughly bumping the young sailor's shoulder and giving him a scowl.

"Ow," Gilligan muttered as he reached up to rub his shoulder. "Did you see that?" he asked MaryAnn. "He did that on purpose."

"What, honey?" MaryAnn said as she browsed through the basket, picking out some fruit to cut up.

"Nuthin', he answered, still rubbing his shoulder. He stalked off to the crowd around the fire, with a scowl on his own face.

Over by the fire, Skipper sat on a log next to Lalani. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. She had charming dimples, long, wavy curls and her eyes were a deep green like he had never seen. He was even enchanted by her broken english, as she searched her memories for the right words.

"Lalani," he said shyly. "Would you like to take a stroll after dinner?"

She looked up at him with a delighted smile. "I would like that very much, Skipper."

He looked at the fire and then back at Lalani. "Would you call me Jonas?" he asked.

He stood up and held his hand out to her, helping her up from the log. Everyone started to file over to the table where MaryAnn and the other young women were laying out platters of food.

During the meal, Lalani took charge of the conversation and re-introduced all the native visitors to the castaways. They knew Kapena and Kalia, and Lilo and Haruki, but there was also Meka, Haruki's grandmother and Nahele, his younger brother. When Lalani introduced Nahele, he gave a small wave to the castaways, and a smile for MaryAnn. Nobody but Gilligan seemed to notice the angry sneer Nahele sent in his direction as Lalani introduced her daughter, Ulani and her betrothed, Pilipo.

The last of the group were Miliani, a young teen-age girl, Akoni, a young man in his early twenties, and Ikaia, who looked to be a few years older than Miliani.

Lalani explained to the castaways that the Chief and his family came back from their visit months earlier, and had expressed a great admiration for this small tribe living on a near-by island. The stories of Gilligan's mishaps trying to learn to throw a spear had been met with amusement and a certain amount of sympathy. Lalani, Ulani and Pilipo wanted to meet the young man and present him with a new spear made of hard koa, so that he could practice.

The Kanaka Tribe agreed to make another visit, and Kapena actually had to hold something of a lottery within the tribe to pick the people who wanted to go.

"I am very fortunate to be one of the chosen," Lalani said. "I was so hoping to meet all of you," she said softly, with a blushing glance at Skipper.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

After dinner, Kalia and Meka shooed everyone away as they started to clean up the table. With a smile and a wink, Kalia motioned for Lalani and Skipper to head off into the jungle. Skipper smiled back and held his hand out for Lalani. As they headed off in the direction of a well-worn path, Skipper heard Gilligan calling.

"Skipper. Hey, Skipper," he called.

"What is it, Little Buddy," Skipper answered.

Gilligan picked up his spear. "Wanna come to the far clearing with me and help me practice with my new spear? Huh?"

Skipper looked at his young friend with affection, but then looked back at Lalani. "Not this time, Little Buddy. I'm . . . uh . . . going to take a walk with Lalani and show her around."

"But Skipper, Professor and Ginger can show her around. I want to hang out with you, Big Buddy," he pleaded. What he wasn't telling Skipper was that he was feeling a little hostility coming from Nahele and wasn't that enthused to spend the evening with the young men.

Ginger noticed Gilligan pleading with Skipper. "Gilligan, honey," she said, placing her hand on his arm. "Come on, why don't you show me and Professor how you're doing with your spear." She winked at Skipper.

"Uh, okay," Gilligan said, relenting. He looked around at the crowd of young people until he saw MaryAnn talking to Ulani and Miliani. "MaryAnn, are you coming, too?" he asked.

"No, I want to visit with the girls," she answered. "You have fun, though," she said as she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she grabbed the other girls' hands and, giggling, led them to the her hut. She waved for Lilo to join them as well, but Lilo shook her head and strolled off into the dark with Haruki, their heads bent toward each other in conversation.

Gilligan watched as Pilipo built up the campfire and started motioning to the other young men. They all sat down around the campfire and started talking amongst themselves. He seemed to breathe a little sigh of relief as he saw Nahele sit down with the others. Clutching his spear, he jogged up the trail to catch up with Ginger and Professor.

"Hey, Ginger, Professor . . . you guys want me to show you how to throw my spear?" he called out as he came up behind them.

Skipper grinned at Lalani as they watched Gilligan run off into the jungle. Then he held his arm out to her, and she linked her arm through his.

As Skipper and Lalani strolled along, their arms linked together, he could not stop the pounding of his heart. Every so often he would glance down at her, as if to make sure she was real. When she caught him, she would laugh - a magical little giggle - and pat his hand with her own.

After walking in silence for a while, she finally spoke. "Jonas," she said. "Please - tell me about you. Where do you come from? Who is your family?"

Skipper sighed. "I haven't thought about my family in a long time. I grew up in Southern California . . . Lemon Grove. It was a small town, east of San Diego. My parents, Al and Olive Grumby died about five years ago. My mother went first . . . cancer. My father - well, after Mama died, he didn't have much of a will to live. I wasn't around - I was in Hawaii. He was alone - and lonely."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

He shook his head. "Not anymore. I had a sister. Her name was Helen. When I was 22 and had just joined the Navy, she was 16. She died from an appendicitis attack. She didn't tell anyone that she was in pain." He shrugged. "Other than Gilligan . . . he's like a son to me . . . I don't have anyone."

"You've lost people that you love, too, then," she said, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

He patted her hand and nodded, not really knowing what else to say. They reached the lagoon. Skipper led her over to the large log - the one that Gilligan usually perched on when fishing. They sat down and looked out onto the water.

She looked out at the setting sun. She started talking in a low voice, just a whisper. He stayed still, almost afraid to breathe . . . but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Daddy bought a boat. We lived on the water's edge in Seattle. My brothers, Paul and Danny, were a little older. Ten and eleven, maybe? We named the boat, 'Sunshine Sally' - after my mother. She was so beautiful and always happy. I think I was eight when Daddy told us that we were taking the whole summer and sailing Sunshine Sally to Hawaii. It was to be a grand adventure."

Lalani reached up and brushed away a tear. "He even let us bring our cat, Tucker. He was a fat, orange ball of fur and slept with me every night. Things were wonderful. We were having the time of our lives. We had just left the big island and our next stop was Honolulu. Then we were going to circle one of the other small islands after that and head home. On the second night, I was sleeping with Tuck."

She sucked in a sob and wiped away more tears. Skipper reached over and put his arm around her, pulling her close.

"Lalani, don't. I don't want to see you cry," he said.

"I have to," she said. She stuck her chin out. "I have to. I have never talked about it . . . with anyone. All these years." She shook her head and continued. "I always told them I didn't remember. But I do. I remember _everything_," she cried. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her.

"I woke up in my bunk. I heard . . . noises . . . I couldn't make out what was happening, but I knew it sounded wrong. I looked over at the boys in their bunk beds. Paul was awake and listening, too. Danny was snoring. He always snored. All of a sudden, my father came barrelling down the ladder. He pulled me into his arms and called to the boys. He hollered for us to get up on deck. As I scrambled up the ladder, I looked over my shoulder and saw him grabbing orange life vests out of the cabinet.

Up on deck, there were flames and smoke - thick smoke, choking me. I was coughing and searching frantically for my mother. I saw her through the smoke, stuffing something into a duffel bag. Daddy was suddenly there by my side, putting the life vest on me. Then he pulled out the yellow raft and pulled the rope, inflating it. Everything was so loud and wrong - I was scared. My brothers . . ."

Lalani sobbed again and covered her face with her hands. "They pushed the raft into the water. Paul took me by the arms and lowered me down into it, then Danny got in. Suddenly, there was an explosion. I don't _know _what happened - what exploded. I was thrown from the raft. When I broke the surface of the water, I was screaming and choking. There were boards all around me - but the boat - the boat . . . everything was one big ball of flames. I grabbed one of the bigger boards and held on, crying and screaming for my mother. I never saw any of them again. I held on to the board and drifted. . . and cried. I think I drifted for days. When I washed up on Kapena's beach, I was close to death. He and Kalia nursed me back to health. They were barely married, but they took me in and raised me."

Lalani sighed a shaky sigh. She wiped away the last of her tears. "I'm sorry. I do not mean to make you sad."

"Make _me_ sad?" Skipper said. "I'm sorry, Lalani. So sorry that you had to go through that."

With his arms still around her, holding her close, they sat on the log and watched the sun disappear in a spectacular show.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Off to the west, Gilligan, Professor and Ginger were in a little clearing. The normally chatty and animated first mate was rather subdued.

Ginger noticed his mood. He had been okay walking through the jungle, but now, he had reverted to an unusually-quiet Gilligan.

She tried to talk him into a better mood. "Gilligan, show me what Pilipo taught you. How do you hold the spear?" When he didn't respond, she looked to Professor for help.

Professor didn't need the prodding. "Gilligan," he said. "You don't seem yourself. I would have thought you'd be bouncing with joy. What's troubling you?"

Gilligan shrugged. He started to say "Nothing," but then stopped. He picked up his spear and made to throw it at a tree, then lowered his hand again.

"Have you guys noticed anything about Nahele?" he asked. "That's Haruki's brother. I don't think he likes me at all." He shook his head angrily. "I don't know what I did to him. But I keep catching him look at me like . . . like . . . like a tiger that's about to eat a mouse - or like a chimp that's about to squash a bug - or . . . or like a headhunter who is about to - to chop my head off." He grimaced and brought his hand up to his neck.

Ginger gasped. "Oh Gilligan. I don't think he'd hurt you. Kapena wouldn't let him, nor would Haruki and Lilo. They like you."

Professor bit back a grin. "It sounds like a simple case of jealousy, Gilligan. He's just jealous because MaryAnn is a pretty girl, and she's obviously crazy _about you_."

"Do you think that's it, Professor? Ginger, you're an expert on guys. Does he like her?" Gilligan asked with a panicked look.

Ginger smiled gently. "Gilligan, MaryAnn_ is_ a very pretty girl. Of course, Nahele has noticed her. What is more important, though, is that MaryAnn has _not_ noticed him. She only has eyes for you, I promise."

Gilligan gripped his spear. He took a step back, then aimed and let it fly toward a coconut tree. The spear hit the trunk dead on. The tree trunk wavered and three coconuts dislodged and fell to the ground.

Gilligan walked toward the tree and pulled his spear out. He took his pocketknife out and sharpened the tip. Scowling, he looked back at Ginger and Professor. "He'd just better not try anything," he grumbled.

xxxxx

Once the sun went down, Skipper and Lalani walked down the path heading back to the clearing. With their arms linked again, their voices were hushed and their faces somber. Lalani could see the silhouettes of flowers and shrubs in the bright moonlight.

"It is a lovely island," she commented. "You were all lucky to land here."

"Boy, you said it," Skipper agreed. "We have plenty of food and water, and we built some nice huts. We even have some large caves for shelter in the event of any dangerous storms that blow through. We _have_ had some adventures."

Lalani nodded. "Yes, you have been lucky." She smiled up at him. "I am sorry for . . . well . . . for crying on our walk."

Skipper held her hand tight. "Never apologize for that. I'm happy to be here for you."

Lalani stopped walking and turned to him. "Would you be happy . . . I wonder . . . being _somewhere else_ for me?"

Skipper looked at her. His mouth opened and closed. "What do you . . . do you mean . . . on _your_ island?"

They slowly started walking again. "I . . . uh . . . I don't know. This is all so sudden. And the others - they depend on me. This is a small group, and we each have our role to play." He reached his hand up and stroked his chin. "Of course, with Ulani and Pilipo getting married and all, I'm sure that you want to be nearby. I mean, they'll make you a grandmother before too long."

Lalani nodded sadly. By this time, they were walking into the clearing, with a rather large gathering sitting around the campfire.

xxxxx

Skipper looked around at the crowd. The mood was festive. Almost everyone was there; only Gilligan, Professor and Ginger were missing. They must not be back from the small clearing yet.

The noisy crowd was laughing and singing. The young natives were trying to teach the castaways one of their songs. Even Mr. and Mrs. Howell were joining in on the fun.

Skipper pulled one of the benches from their dinner table over closer to the crowd. He and Lalani sat down with the others and tried to follow all the shenanigans.

Haruki and Lilo were sitting off to the side, a little bit away from the crowd. He had his arm around her, and her head was on his shoulder. He noticed Skipper and Lalani and called over to them, rattling off a stream of words that Skipper had no hope of understanding.

Lalani, however, nodded. She turned to Skipper and translated. "Haruki invites you and the other men on a hunt tomorrow. He asked where is a good spot for wild pig."

Skipper nodded back. "I'm sure that Gilligan will know the best spots. We'll ask him when he gets back."

The opportunity, however, did not present itself. As the evening wore on and people started slowly disbursing for their sleeping quarters, Gilligan never showed up. Ginger and Professor came back and said that he had left the clearing before they did. They were surprised that he was not there, by MaryAnn's side, enjoying the festivities.

Skipper, Professor, Nahele and Pilipo were the last to leave. The two native men put out the remains of the fire, waved to the castaways and disappeared into the dark shadows of the jungle.

Skipper looked back at Professor. "Okay, what's going on?" he asked.

Professor sighed and explained Gilligan's unfavorable encounters with Nahele. "He has probably gone off to spend the night in one of his caves, Skipper," Professor explained. "I wouldn't worry about him. He'll show up for breakfast in the morning. He always shows up at mealtime."

As Skipper headed into his and Gilligan's hut, he took one last hopeful glance out into the jungle, hoping for a familiar flash of red. With a sad sigh, he closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

As Skipper strolled out of his hut the next morning, the first thing he did was scan the active morning crowd for his first mate. He still didn't see Gilligan.

Mrs. Howell was sitting in her lounge chair, surrounded by Meka, Kalia and Lalani. Meka was showing Mrs. Howell how to weave thin palm fronds.

"Thurston, Thurston!" she called, excitedly. "Look. I've made a placemat." She held up a loosely woven trapazoid. Her enthusiasm, however, couldn't be contained. "Oooh," she squealed as she delicately clapped her hands together. "Let's make another."

The other women laughed and handed her some more palm fronds.

Skipper gave Lalani a smile, and moved on. He saw the girls all disappearing around the corner heading toward the kitchen area. Following them, he called out.

"MaryAnn?"

The tiny farm girl stopped and turned. "Oh, Good morning, Skipper," she said.

"Uh, hi. Good morning," he answered. "Say, have you seen Gilligan?"

She shook her head sadly. "No. I didn't see him last night either. He must be all right, though. Don't you think?" she asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Oh, sure. I'm sure he just spent the night in one of his caves. Professor said that he was feeling a bit . . . overwhelmed by some of our company." Skipper patted the young girl's arm. "He'll be back for breakfast."

Just as he said that, he spied Gilligan, as expected, coming into the clearing looking disheveled and hungry. As he walked toward Skipper and MaryAnn, she saw him.

Running into his arms, she reached up and kissed his cheek. "Gilligan," she scolded. "I was worried about you. Where have you been?"

He shrugged. "I'm going to go put my spear away. MaryAnn, when will breakfast be ready? I'm starved."

She looked a little hurt at his aloof nature. "Soon," she answered. "The other girls are working on it now. I'd better get back there."

Not long after that, all the young girls came back from the kitchen area, holding platters of fresh-cut fruit, warmed poi rolls left over from the night before, a bowl of turtle eggs and some freshly-grilled crab-meat.

There was a rush for the table as people good-naturedly grabbed plates and bowls and took their fill. Haruki and Pilipo grabbed Gilligan as he filled his plate and pulled him over to the log by the firepit. They were questioning him on the best places to hunt boar. Pilipo and Gilligan had come up with a mixture of english, the native's language and hand signals, and they were becoming rather adept at interpreting the other's intentions.

When he started to grasp the idea that the men all wanted to go hunting together, he glanced nervously over at Nahele. He looked over his shoulder and saw the girls all heading over with their breakfasts, too. MaryAnn quietly sat next to him and started to pick at her food.

All the conversation around him carried on, but suddenly, Gilligan was only aware of the young brunette sitting next to him. He leaned over, close to her ear, and whispered, "I'm sorry you were worried. I just wanted to be alone last night. I slept in my Lone Wolf Cave." He gently kissed her temple.

She glanced up at him, and her eyes filled with tears. She tried to stop them, but couldn't. "Are you mad at me . . . for not going with you last night?" she asked.

He looked totally surprised by that question. "Of course not," he exclaimed. "I just . . . I just . . ." He couldn't say it. He didn't want to tell her that he was jealous (and a little scared) of Nahele. "No, MaryAnn," he finally said, shaking his head and putting his arm around her shoulders. "I'm not mad at you."

"Are you going hunting with them?" she asked, quietly.

"Well, sure," he answered. "They can teach me a lot. It will help me when I'm getting food for us all." He took a big bite of the egg on his plate, followed by an entire dinner roll, and finished it off with a big swig of water.

"Hey, I know!" he said excitedly, with his mouth full of food. "Why don't you come, too."

"Really?" she asked, suddenly brightening up. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Well," he answered slyly. "You might be a _little_ distracting, but . . ." his voice trailed off and he grinned at her.

On the other side of the firepit, Nahele sat watching Gilligan and MaryAnn. He scowled. Pilipo watched him watching them. He leaned over and whispered something to Nahele, who nodded back. Gilligan looked over just in time to see the exchange.

xxxxx

Once the other girls heard that MaryAnn was going, they wanted in, too. Kalia and Meka told everyone that they would clean up. Ginger had no interest in hunting pigs, so she offered to stay and help them. Mr. and Mrs. Howell took their usual spots in their lounge chairs, set off in the shade, sipping on fruit juice and reading their tattered copies of the Wall Street Journal.

As the hunting party was gathering with their weapons in the clearing, Lilo suddenly doubled over. With her hand over her mouth, she ran for the jungle. Haruki followed her, with Kalia and Kapena close behind him. Meka talked to Pilipo for a few minutes, then smiled at the group, shooing them off to hunt.

Pilipo motioned them into the jungle, as well. The hunting party would have to continue without Haruki.

xxxxx

With his spear in his hand and his machete hanging on his hip, Gilligan led the large hunting party toward the southern end of the island. As they walked, he and Pilipo developed a strategy, with Nahele listening in. They called Professor up to the front of the line, and asked his opinion on the habits of the wild boars.

The crowd was loud and lively. The men were up front, holding their spears, talking hunting strategy and looking as manly as possible. The women followed, giggling and twittering and batting their eyelashes at the mighty hunters.

xxxxx

Bringing up the rear, Skipper and Lalani strolled along slowly, with their arms linked. Lalani was in a much better mood than the previous evening and was enjoying flirting with Skipper.

"Tell me, Jonas," she said. "How is it that you have never married? You are so handsome and kind."

He turned about six shades of red. "Well," he stammered. "I just never met a woman who made me feel like settling down." He shrugged and glanced down at her. "Come on, we'd better hurry up. We're losing the hunting party," he said as he noticed how far behind they were lagging.

Lalani chuckled at how he side-stepped that conversation. She picked up her pace as they caught up to the rest of the hunters and joined in the festive atmosphere.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The hunting party came to a halt. They had reached the base of the volcano, and Gilligan knew that there was a good-sized sounder of wild boar that frequented the area. Many of the boar were very large, so he had never ventured in too closely. Now, with such a large, experienced party, it was the perfect opportunity to secure some meat for the coming rainy season.

The party split up into their respective roles. Gilligan, Pilipo and Nahele took the lead, heading to the higher ground. The turned into the jungle and headed up a steep animal-trampled trail to the top of the volcano. The women, along with Akoni, Ikaia and Professor, took sticks and started walking around the edges of the thick jungle, to start herding the animals up to the waiting hunters.

xxxxxx

Skipper and Lalani were not really interested in the actual hunt. They were just enjoying each other's company. They decided to continue on the trail and wind around to the beach.

"Jonas," she said, as they strolled out onto the sand holding hands. "Would you come to the joining ceremony? At our island?"

Skipper stopped walking for just a moment, then started again. "Well, I . . . uh," he stammered.

"All of you, I mean," she corrected. "You'd all be invited. As the mother of the bride, I invite you."

"Well, I'd have to talk to the others, of course," he answered. "How would we get there?"

"I could have some of the men come and get you all. We have enough canoes," she said. "Think about it . . . please."

xxxxx

Back in the clearing, Lilo was lying on Mr. Howell's lounge chair, with Haruki hovering nearby. Ginger sat at her side, pressing a cold, wet compress onto her forehead. And Meka and Kalia were pestering her to try and eat something.

Kapena clapped Haruki on the back with a knowing smile and a shrug. He pulled the worried husband over to the table where Mr. Howell was sitting with a flask. He held it out to Haruki, who took a drink. He coughed for a moment, looked at his father-in-law and laughed, and took another, longer drink.

xxxxx

At this time, high at the top of the volcano, Gilligan and Pilipo were crouching down in some jungle shrubs. Nahele was up in a tree, off to their right waiting patiently. In the distance, down at the bottom of the volcano, they could hear the others shouting and banging trees with their sticks. They also heard some snorts and grunts. They were doing it. The others were definitely herding some of the boars their way.

Gilligan was wound tight. He was trying to sit still. He shifted his position, and Pilipo looked over. He motioned for the young first mate to be patient.

Gilligan looked around and took in his location. They were at the top of the volcano, just above a small ledge, overlooking the southeastern shore. There were some trees growing out on the ledge and their roots hung out the side of the mountain. Because of the boars, Gilligan hadn't explored this area very much. The animals were too dangerous for him to confront on his own.

Down below, he could see Skipper and Lalani holding hands and walking on the beach, just at the edge of the water. He smiled. It was nice to see his big buddy looking so happy. Then he frowned as a thought crossed his mind . . . what would Skipper do when the natives left tomorrow?

All of a sudden, there was a crashing sound from his right. A huge male boar, with 5-inch tusks was barrelling down on them. Nahele shouted to Gilligan - the boar was heading straight for him. Everything happened so fast; there wasn't time to do anything but react.

xxxxx

From high above them, Skipper heard an eruption of shouts. He was pretty sure that one of those voices was Gilligan's, but he couldn't make out the words. He and Lalani backed up into the water a few feet to try and see what was going on.

Then he heard Gilligan shouting, "Look Out, Look Out!" Then a flurry of unintelligible answers. There were shouts . . . and then a scream. He could just make out what he thought must be the top of Gilligan's white cap racing across the top of the precipice.

Then, to his horror, he saw a flash of red, as his little buddy . . . his first mate . . . the boy who was like a son to him . . . came hurtling over the edge. He gasped and jumped back, quite unable to believe his eyes. Lalani screamed and her hands flew up to her mouth. Skipper stood there, in shock, trying to process what he was seeing and what to do about it. But there wasn't anything he could do . . .

xxxxxxxx

_**A/N - I appreciate all the wonderful reviews and comments I have been receiving. Please keep them coming - I love hearing from you. However, I am going to be off the grid for a week - **_

_**In honor of the old 80's show, Dallas, and the infamous "Who Shot JR" episode, I thought I would leave you with this little cliffhanger . . . see you in a week.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Gilligan felt himself flying through the air. It seemed as if his stomach was up in his throat. As he flew, feet over head, he looked up (down?) and saw the contrast of his white shoes against the brilliant blue of the sky.

The boar had charged him. Nahele, from his spot up in a tree, had shouted and tried to distract the boar. Pilipo made a valiant leap and tried to tackle the boar, plunging his bone dagger deep into the boar's shoulder . . . but the beast was on a collision course. He saw red and headed straight for it.

Gilligan started to run, but then stopped with a determined look and turned to stand his ground. He crouched with his spear in his hand, ready to throw it. But when he saw Pilipo leap onto the animal, he was afraid to throw and hit his new friend. He reached down and tried to pull his machete out, but it stuck in its scabbard.

He looked back up just in time to see the crack in the boar's left tusk and a few burrs stuck in the coarse hair on the side of the boar's head. The boar's eyes were wild as he came crashing down on the terrified sailor. Several sensations hit Gilligan at once. He felt like a mack truck slammed into him; he felt a searing pain as the cracked tusk dug into his side; and then he felt himself flying backwards.

After they collided, the boar spun out. He tried to switch directions and head back into the jungle. Pilipo was still hanging on, and looked back over his shoulder shouting for Nahele to help. He didn't realize that at that moment, Gilligan was flailing his arms and falling.

xxxxx

From the beach, Skipper and Lalani watched helplessly as Gilligan tumbled over the edge of the cliff face. He watched as Gilligan, upside down and spinning, stretched his arms out trying to grab something . . . anything. By an amazing stroke of luck, Gilligan landed on the small ledge below him. However, the momentum of his fall caused him to slide over the edge of the small ledge, too.

Lalani screamed again, as she watched the young sailor slide over the edge, unable to stop himself. As he slid down the steep cliff, he was finally able to grab hold of some roots that were sticking out, and he held on with all his might.

xxxxx

Gilligan felt himself stop sliding. His hands were wrapped around a thick root in a death grip. He was gasping for breath, and his side was in ferocious pain. He carefully looked up to see how far he had slid. He was only about four feet below the ledge, but he might as well be forty feet down.

_Where was Pilipo? Nahele?_ Gilligan's side was on fire. His lungs felt like bursting. His arms were throbbing.

"Heeelllllppppppp," he hollered. "Somebody . . . anybody! Skippppeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

From far below, he heard Skipper yell back. "Hang on, Little Buddy. Hang on. We're coming." He tried to look around, to see how far away Skipper was, but he couldn't twist his body around enough without hurting his side. He knew that his shirt was wet, but he couldn't tell how badly he was bleeding. Judging from the pain he was feeling, he figured it was pretty bad. He started to feel light-headed and nauseated.

xxxxx

Nahele stood on the edge of the precipice. He couldn't see Gilligan, but he just heard him yell. The small ledge was about 15 feet down. He looked back toward the jungle to see if Pilipo was coming back, but he did not see any sign of his friend.

He ran to the nearest banyan tree and started pulling down vines to throw down to the ledge.

xxxxx

Skipper and Lalani stood at the base of the volcano. Skipper looked frantically for some handholds or a narrow trail to get up to Gilligan. What worried him the most was Gilligan losing his grip and plummeting down the side of the cliff and landing on the jagged rocks below him.

"Just hang on, Gilligan. Don't let go . . . and that's an Order," he yelled.

Lalani stood next to him with tears streaming down her face. She was hugging herself and emitting a low moan.

Skipper was vaguely aware that this must be agonizingly similar to what happened with her own husband, three years ago. He wanted to comfort her, but right now, he was too worried about Gilligan and how to get him off that cliff-face.

"Come on, Lalani," he said gently, pulling on her elbow. "We have to get up there. The only way is back through the jungle."

"But he'll fall," she said. "He can't hold on much longer."

Skipper sighed and looked up at Gilligan again. "I know," he said sadly.

xxxxx

Deeper into the jungle, Pilipo finally conceded that he would lose the boar. It was just too large for him to take down by himself, and he couldn't imagine what was keeping Nahele and Gilligan. He grudgingly let go of his dagger and rolled off to the side. Thankfully, the boar just kept running, rather than turn and attack.

Pilipo shouted at the retreating boar, calling him a few choice names, then he brushed himself off and started heading back to find Nahele and Gilligan. On his way, he ran into the other castaways and hunters. They made their way up to the top of the volcano, laughing and shrugging. The experienced hunters knew that sometimes you were successful and sometimes you weren't. As they got close to the scene of the battle, he called out to Nahele and Gilligan, but he didn't get any answer. As he walked out of the jungle, he was surprised that there was no sign of either of them. _ Where could they have gone?_ he thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Nahele wound some vines together to get some more length. He tugged to make sure the end was secure in the banyan tree, and then scrambled down below to the small ledge. He lay on his stomach and peered over the edge.

"Gilleeegaan?" he called. There he was - only four feet down and hanging on for dear life.

Gilligan looked up. "Hurry up, Nahele. My hands are slipping," he gasped.

Nahele couldn't understand the words, but he recognized the desperation in Gilligan's voice. He nodded and scrambled back to drop the vines down to the sailor.

xxxxx

Skipper and Lalani ran through the jungle. Skipper had never moved so fast. He reached out and took Lalani's hand as they hit a steep section of trail and worked their way up.

She brushed the tears out of her eyes. "He will be okay," she kept repeating, like a chant. Skipper was trying to hold his emotions in check, but he felt like crying, too.

xxxxx

At the top of the cliff-face, Pilipo and the rest of the hunting party all looked at each other in confusion. Where were Gilligan and Nahele?

MaryAnn gave Professor a worried look. "Where's Gilligan?" she squeaked. "He didn't go past us."

Professor looked nervously toward the perilous edge. He moved closer and cautiously peered over the edge, much like Nahele had done just moments before. What he saw made him gasp. Immediately, the others all ran to the edge and looked over. Only MaryAnn stood back, hugging herself, with tears streaming down her face.

"Is he down there?" she asked, her tears choking her up.

"He must be," Professor answered. "I can't see him, but Nahele is down there on a small ledge, winding some vines together."

Pilipo called down to Nahele, and the two natives talked back and forth. Pilipo was trying to tell the others what they needed to do.

Right then, Skipper and Lalani came charging out of the jungle. "Did you get him? Did you get him?" he screamed frantically. He took off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair. His head was soaked with sweat, and he was gasping for breath.

Lalani ran to Pilipo and the girls. They started talking and gesturing. Then they got to work. Ikaia and Akoni ran back to the jungle and started to chop down two small saplings. They hollered to the girls to all start collecting as many vines as they could gather. They had to build a stretcher.

Skipper joined Professor at the edge and looked down, watching Nahele working frantically.

Pilipo checked with Nahele to see if he needed more vines. They needed to make a harness to get around Gilligan to hoist him up. The castaways and the natives worked together in frantic silence.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, down below, Gilligan hung on to the roots. His breath was ragged, and he was in more pain than he had ever been in before . . . even when he broke his ribs tackling Skipper to save him from the rolling depth charge . . . even when he accidentally kicked Skinny Mulligan in the face, slicing his heel open on Skinny's braces . . . even when he ran his own foot over with his lawnmower when he was 14 years old and broke his big toe.

His hands were sweaty and his grip was weakening. His side was throbbing, and he was becoming so light-headed, he was hoping he didn't pass out.

"Heeellllpppppppp," he called. "Please hurry! I can't hold on much longer." That last statement was just a squeak . . . he really didn't want to panic his friends . . . but he was past the point of being scared and trying not to reach a state of hysteria.

Suddenly, he heard a calm, reassuring voice above his head. "Gilligan, hang on, my friend." Gilligan looked up into Professor's worried face. "Ikaia and Akoni are building a stretcher with the girls, and Pilipo and Nahele are going to pull you up in a harness. They just need a few more minutes - you HAVE to hang on."

"I'm trying, Professor. I'm trying," he squeaked. "I'm hurt, though. My side is bleeding . . . pretty bad. I'm real dizzy." Gilligan leaned back just a bit so he could see the Professor. Then he wished he hadn't. Professor wasn't quick enough to hide the despair he felt at those words.

From further on up, he heard the Skipper bellow. "Gilligan, you hang on and that's an order. Failure is not an option, Sailor."

Gilligan almost grinned. He could hear the tenderness in Skipper's voice, even though his big buddy was trying to be gruff and commanding. He clenched his teeth, tightened his grip and felt around carefully with his feet, looking for a toe-hold. He found a root or something sticking out just enough to catch his right toe on. It provided a tiny bit of relief on his arms.

After another two minutes, though, his resolve was faltering.

"Come on, guys," he moaned. He was just on the verge of calling out again, when a vine came over the edge right next to him with a funny looking contraption on the end. As he was hanging there, contemplating how he was going to get himself into it, Nahele came down on his own vine.

He grunted some unintelligible words to the exhausted first mate. Gilligan didn't know what he said - all he knew was that he was at the end of his rope - literally, figuratively and any other way you could take that. Nahele sensed how close he was to just letting go. He worked fast and furiously, wrapping the make-shift harness around the young man and through his legs.

Gilligan felt his hands ready to give out. He groaned and tried to tell the native man to hurry, but the words wouldn't come out. He felt his eyes roll and his head lolled back.

Nahele shouted to the others. Pilipo was on the small ledge hanging onto the vine, and Skipper and Professor were up at the top with the other end. They all started heaving, and not a moment too soon. Gilligan's hands went lax as he finally passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

In the clearing, Lilo was sleeping on the lounge. Mrs. Howell was sitting next to her, keeping an eye on the young woman. The older men were seated around the table, while Ginger, Kalia and Meka were busy preparing some fruit and pastries for dinner that night. Chances are, when the hunters got back, they would be hungry.

xxxxx

Around mid-afternoon, the girls from the hunting party came stumbling into the clearing. They were hot and sweaty and in a near-panic. MaryAnn ran to Professor's hut to prepare his cot for Gilligan. Ulani and Miliani immediately started filling a bucket of water to boil and hunt for some clean rags to clean Gilligan's wound. The men watched with wide eyes, wondering what was going on.

Mr. Howell ran into the hut with MaryAnn to find out, while Kapena questioned Ulani. The girls quickly explained what had happened to Gilligan.

Shortly after, the rest of the hunting party staggered into the clearing. The men had taken turns carrying the stretcher that Gilligan was lying on. Coming in to the clearing, Skipper was carrying the front, and Pilipo had the back end, and Professor was walking alongside them, trying to hold a compress on Gilligan's side to ebb the bleeding. Gilligan was still unconscious.

Ginger had been watching for them. She ran over to Professor's hut and held the door open. The men carried him through the door and gently transferred him onto Professor's cot. Professor asked Skipper to take MaryAnn out and keep her outside. Then he cleared everyone else out except Ginger and Lalani.

However, Meka came shuffling in. She shooed Professor back and bent down to look at Gilligan's wound. She gave a toothless smile to Professor and nodded her head. Then she rattled off a set of instructions to Lalani.

Lalani looked at Professor. "He needs . . . sewing?" Lalani scrunched up her face.

"Stitches?" he offered.

Lalani smiled and nodded. "Yes, but the wound must be cleaned out. It is very dirty from sliding. It will be very painful."

Professor nodded. "I don't have anything for stitches, though. I can make up an antibiotic to help with the risk of infection, as well as something for the pain."

Lalani talked to Meka again. Gilligan let out a low moan, though he was still unconscious. Ginger sat holding his hand and wiping his brow with a damp cloth.

Lalani looked back at Professor. "Meka is a healer in our village. I will get her bag - she can stitch him up. Will you make your medicine?"

Professor nodded and set to work. Ulani and Miliani came in with the hot water and some rags. Meka motioned for Ginger to hold Gilligan down while she cleaned the wound.

Lalani left the hut and ran to the canoes to retrieve Meka's medical bag.

xxxxx

Out in the clearing, Haruki fixed a plate for Lilo, who was just waking up. Kalia was hovering over her with a banana leaf, creating a breeze for the young woman.

Between Lilo's sudden illness and Gilligan's accident, the festive feelings were gone and replaced with a somber, quiet atmosphere. Throughout the rest of the afternoon, there were pockets of activity . . . Professor, Meka and Ginger tending to Gilligan's wound - Kalia and Haruki tending to Lilo and whispering to Kapena - MaryAnn and Skipper pacing back and forth outside of Professor's hut, wringing their hands and giving each other worried looks.

Finally, at dinner-time, as the women brought the food to the table, Professor and Skipper called everyone together. They invited Kapena and Lalani to the head of the table to address the group.

Professor started, with Lalani translating for the natives.

"I'd like to give you an update on Gilligan's condition," he stated. "While his wounds are serious, I do believe he will fully recover. He is resting right now. I have given him medicine for pain and to help him sleep." He paused so that Lalani could translate to the natives. Then he continued. "Meka has stitched him up nicely - he has quite a gash in his side from the boar's tusk. He may also have a few cracked ribs. I have wrapped him up as best as I could."

The castaways and the natives all exchanged nervous looks. They were clearly worried about Gilligan and how serious his wound was, but they all knew that between Meka and Professor, he had the best care they could provide. They also knew how close he came to falling all the way down the cliff which would have resulted in certain death.

Professor paused another moment to let everyone process the information. Then he motioned to Kapena to address the group. Kapena talked for a moment to the natives . . . when he finished, there was a brief moment of stunned silence, then the natives all erupted in cheers. The castaways sat looking at each other for a moment, until Kapena said to them, upon Lalani's coaching, "Lilo have baby . . . little chief coming."

The castaways jumped up and cheered, joining in the celebration.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

That evening, after dinner, Skipper and Lalani took a walk together. They walked in the moonlight down to the lagoon. Sitting on the log together, he gently put his arm around her shoulders. She shivered and then snuggled into his side.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then, rubbing her back, he said softly, "I can't leave him, Lalani."

"I know," she said, sniffling a little. "I hoped you could all come to the wedding, but he is too injured."

Skipper nodded. "I would like to see your island, where you live and grew up . . . but I have to be here for him . . . for them."

She nodded sadly as she lay her head on his shoulder. Then turning toward him she reached up and put her hand on his cheek . . . and drew him down into a kiss.

xxxxx

Late that night, Gilligan stirred. He tossed his head back and forth and let out a moan. MaryAnn was collapsed across his feet at the end of the cot. At the first sound he made, she jumped up - instantly awake. She grabbed a damp cloth and wiped his brow.

"Sshhhhhh," she cooed. "It's all right, honey. I'm right here," she whispered.

Gilligan slowly opened his eyes. "MaryAnn?" he muttered, his throat raw and scratchy. "Am I really still alive?"

MaryAnn chuckled softly. "Yes, Sweetie. Nahele and Pilipo pulled you up. You passed out just when they got the harness on you. I'm not going to lie . . . it was close." She laid down next to him and gently put her arm around him. "I was really scared," she admitted as tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

Gilligan tried to lift his hand to pat her back. He found it extremely painful and dropped his arm back to his side.

"Ouch," he cried. "My arms are killing me," He settled for laying his cheek on the top of her head. "I was scared, too," he whispered back, kissing her head. He snuggled up to her and closed his eyes . . . within moments, he was sleeping again.

MaryAnn lay awake for a long time, though . . . just listening to him breathe beside her. Every so often, another tear would trickle down her cheek, until finally, she dozed off again.

xxxxx

The next morning, the natives were all packing up their belongings and getting ready to head back to their island. Lalani had explained to the castaways that some stormy weather was heading their way, and they wanted to be back on their island before it hit.

Gilligan was awake for the moment, but starting to feel groggy from the tea that Professor had made him. It had some herbs in it to help with pain and infection. He wanted to get up to go say good-bye to Lilo and her family, but Professor wouldn't let him out of bed. Professor had drawn some blinds down so that it was somewhat dark in the hut. Bright sunshine momentarily blinded Gilligan as the door opened.

MaryAnn came in and sat on a stool by his head. She dabbed at his forehead with a damp cloth. "I know you want to say good-bye, honey," she whispered. "They'll come in to see you, a few at a time . . . okay?"

Gilligan nodded, and Professor went to the door and let Kapena and Kalia come in. Kapena softly patted Gilligan's hand in a comforting gesture, and Kalia leaned down and kissed his forehead, murmuring quietly to him. He tried to talk, but his throat was still all raw and scratchy. He smiled and shrugged, apologetically.

After they walked out, Miliani, Ikaia and Akoni came in and quietly said good-bye. Gilligan lifted his hand a few inches off the cot and gave them a small wave. Miliani, too, bent over and kissed his forehead and brushed his bangs back.

Haruki and Lilo came in after them. Gilligan gave Lilo a huge smile and tried to hold his arms out to her. He wanted a hug. She bent over him and wrapped her arms around him gently, and he disappeared. Haruki laughed, then he, too, came over and hugged Gilligan.

Gilligan moved his arm enough to pat his belly and point to Lilo. MaryAnn had told him the good news that the native newlyweds were expecting. Lilo giggled and made a motion to mime holding a baby. She nodded and clapped. Haruki, looking proud, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

As they walked out of the hut, Lilo turned around and said, "Onga Bonga, Skeeny Weeny," and she blew him a kiss.

MaryAnn dabbed at his forehead again. She could tell that he was starting to lose focus. Meka, Lalani and Nahele came in. Meka lifted the blanket and moved his bandages to check the stitches. She nodded and smiled her big, toothless smile at Gilligan. Then she motioned and talked to Professor, giving him instructions for Gilligan's care. Lalani translated.

Nahele stood back by the door looking sober. After Meka was done, she patted Gilligan's hand once more and waved good-bye. As she walked out the door, she smiled at her young grandson and gently patted his arm.

He looked a bit sheepish as he watched her leave, then he came over and squatted next to Gilligan and started talking. Lalani sat at the foot of the cot and translated for Gilligan.

"Gilleegan," he (she) said. "I'm sorry that I was rude to you. I saw your pretty lady," and at this, he motioned his head toward MaryAnn and gave her a charming smile, "and I thought that maybe, I could steal her away." He shrugged. "She did not like Nahele . . . she prefers her skinny sailor."

Gilligan smiled and brought the blanket up over his face as he blushed. He lowered the blanket and held out his hand to Nahele to shake it.

"Thanks for pulling me up," he squeaked out. "I'm glad you were up there."

When Lalani translated that, Nahele gave Gilligan a huge smile. "Me, too," he said, as he shook Gilligan's hand. He waved one last time as he walked out the door.

The last ones to come in were Pilipo and Ulani. The two young couples had really grown close over the past couple of days. Ulani hugged MaryAnn and Pilipo sat down on the stool by Gilligan. The two new friends shook hands with sad faces.

Lalani translated as Pilipo gave Gilligan a few last pointers on hunting with his spear. Gilligan nodded and tried to smile. His eyes were growing very heavy, and his side was very sore.

Pilipo said, "Good-bye my friend. We will meet again. I am sorry you cannot come to our wedding."

"Me, too," Gilligan answered sadly.

"But maybe," Pilipo said, slyly, "We can come to yours." He grinned at the girls, and they broke into giggles.

Gilligan raised the blanket over his head again. With a shy giggle, he peeked out at MaryAnn.

After Pilipo and Ulani left the hut, MaryAnn tucked the blanket snugly around her sailor man. Brushing his bangs back, she kissed him.

She wasn't even out the door, and Gilligan was sleeping again.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Skipper sat at the edge of the jungle leaning up against a coconut tree. His hat was in his hands, and he looked rather sad as he gazed out over the water.

The canoes were long out of sight, but he wasn't ready to go back to the clearing yet. He knew that Gilligan would be sleeping deeply, so he sat down . . . and reflected.

He thought back to Lalani and saying good-bye to her.

_As the natives loaded up their canoes and said good-bye to Skipper, Lalani stood off to the side. Her hands were behind her back and she was slowly swaying her hips back and forth, with a small smile on her face._

_After he shook hands with Kapena and gave Kalia a kiss on the cheek, he approached her. He reached out, and she put her hands in his, got on her tip-toes and kissed his lips. Smiling, she said, "We will meet again, Jonas. I will make sure of it, my handsome Captain."_

_He kissed her back and tried to smile, even though, inside, he was crying. _

"_You take care of him," she said. "He needs you right now. You're his best friend and his father-figure." _

_Skipper nodded and looked out to sea._

"_After we get through the wedding ceremony and celebrations, I will try to come back. Maybe in a few weeks' time, Gilleegan can travel. Then you can come to our island and visit us."_

_He stood at the edge of the water, the waves creeping up on him, and he watched them paddle away. Every so often, Lalani would look back and wave again. He was determined not to move until she was out of sight. He wanted her last look to still see him standing on the beach._

Now, they were gone, and he had moved into the shade of the trees. He wouldn't stay much longer. He was surprised to feel a small rumble in his stomach. At the breakfast table this morning, he had not felt much like eating. He realized now that it must be close to lunch-time.

He hoisted himself up, brushed himself off and placed his hat on his head at a jaunty angle. As he walked up the well-worn path to the clearing, he put his hands in his pockets and started to whistle a catchy little sea-ditty.

As he rounded a curve in the path, he looked back at the water once more. This time, though, he had a smile on his face. At long last, he had something to look forward to . . . something wonderful . . . something with emerald green eyes and a dimpled smile . . . something like love.


End file.
